Boggled by the Googles
Boggled by the Googles is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located at North Founders Street in the Commercial District of New Los Angeles between Irina and Cross at any time. Dialogue * Irina "Hey, Cross." "Bet you're thinking it's not like me to be found in a place like this, huh?" "I was about to buy Gwin some new goggles. His old pair got smashed during a mission." "They weren't a big deal to him or anything, but he works hard out there and never complains. Thought I'd get him something to say thanks." * Cross ** Inquire: Ask what Gwin means to Irina. *** Irina "Gwin? I dunno. He's just...Gwin, you know? He's like a little brother, I guess." "He was a pretty close friend to my actual little brother, so it's possible I see a little bit of him in Gwin." "I wish I'd been a better sister to my brother when he was alive, actually." "Especially after I joined the military, I barely had any time for him. We rarely talked at all." "I was never there to praise him. Or to scold him." ** Propose: Suggest that Gwin would probably enjoy training with Irina more than a pair of goggles. *** Irina "Um, yeaaaaah. I'd really rather not." "I do try to teach him things from time to time, but when I have to get strict, it gets kinda...odd. The guy is way too into that kind of thing." "I actually thought he might have some sort of discipline fetish or something." "But everyone else seems to think he's totally normal. For some reason, he's only that way with me." "I don't know. Maybe it's just some little quirk I'm making way too much out of." "Anyway, I'm just gonna buy him the goggles. He deserves an actual present now and then." "I feel bad that I didn't get my real little brother more presents when he was alive." ** Implore: Urge Irina to get Gwin something better than goggles. *** Irina "Huh? What are you talking about?" "Right now, what Gwin needs is a replacement pair of goggles." "What would be the point of buying anything else? Why would he even WANT anything else?" "If I were going to buy someone a big fancy present, it would be the colonel." "Oh, that's right!" "I should probably get her a thank-you gift for the next time she takes me on a mission!" "Yeah, that would be the perfect time. I'm sure she'd happily accept it." "Ah, but if I'm gonna get her something nice, I can't be wasting money on expensive goggles." "I'll just get Gwin one of those cheap plastic pairs that people use in swimming pools and stuff." "Thanks for the great idea!" "I can't wait for our next mission together." (END) * Irina "I think that's why when I see Gwin working hard, I want to buy him something to show him my support. You know? Like a big sister would." "Well, I'd better get to it. See you on your next mission." (END) Category:Irina Heart-to-Hearts